Why You?
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: "Of everyone I could have fallen for, why you?" You're rude and crude, you're annoying, you lied to me, you kidnapped me and raped me... And yet I'm in love with you. I'm hopelessly, stupidly, dramatically in love with you. Includes alternate ending! **undergoing major editing**
1. Chapter 1

**Why You?: Ichimaru Gin / Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Alright, this is a rape. If you don't like rape-based stories, move on. It's not really that bad, but still. You've been warned.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

Toushirou couldn't breathe. There was something around his throat. A rope? Maybe. He couldn't tell. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't really see.

"Are you waking up yet?"

A cold voice. No emotion other than lust. There was a cold smile behind that cold voice.

"Oh good you are."

Toushirou groaned.

"Oh you need to stay quiet right now. The drug hasn't been through your whole system yet."

Drug? The hell?

"Where am I?" Toushirou tried to ask, but it only came out as a grumble.

"I told you, Shirou, you need to not talk."

Shirou? The only person allowed to call him Shirou was Momo and she was over in America right now, trying to earn several of their degrees for college or something.

This person was not Momo.

Toushirou had no idea how much time had passed, but whatever the person used on him began to wear off. As his eyes became slightly less fuzzy, he looked around. Where ever he was, it was damp and dark. He could hear water dripping somewhere. He looked down and saw he was sitting on some type of stool, then he looked up and saw pipes. Lots of pipes. His wrist and neck were tied to three different ones.

"What the hell.."

"Oh good it's wearing off now. About time. I was getting impatient."

Toushirou swiveled his head as best he could towards the voice.

The teen's eyes grew wide. Ichimaru Gin stood to his right, arms crossed, eyes looking like they were closed as always, wearing nothing but a cheap silk robe. The parted middle ensured Toushirou of that.

"Gin…"

"Shirou. You had me worried there for a minute. Thought the drug had killed you. I was afraid I had given you too much."

Toushirou suddenly grew angry to be in Gin's presence. "Why am I here, Gin? Let me go."

"I can't do that. You'll run away from me before you give me the chance to explain myself fully."

"Like I want to listen to you. After what you let Aizen do to Momo? You've _got_ to be kidding."

"See? I wouldn't have had the slightest bit of a chance to talk to you if I hadn't done it this way."

Toushirou pulled against his restraints. "Let me go, Gin!" he demanded.

Gin sighed. "I can't do that yet."

"Why not? Damnit, Gin!"

"Language, Shirou, language."

"Do _not_ call me 'Shirou'. You lost that right over 2 years ago, you sick son of a bitch," Toushirou growled.

The room fell silent. Toushirou was breathing fast now. The rope around his throat was cutting his air off. Gin stood like a statue by the door that Toushirou had failed to notice before. His face was so sad, Toushirou had a moment of regret at what he said. But a moment was all.

"Take the rope from my throat.." Toushirou muttered.

"Why should I do that?" Gin's voice had turned as cold as ice with no emotion whatsoever.

"It's cutting… into… my throat and… I can't breathe…"

Gin looked skeptical until Toushirou's eyes rolled back into his head and he suddenly dropped his weight. Gin rushed forward and untied the ropes, going for the one around Toushirou's throat first. The younger male fell in his arms and Gin cradled him in the crook of his arm.

"Shirou? Toushirou, are you ok?" Gin laid him on the ground and tried to give him CPR.

His aqua eyes fluttered open to see Gin blowing air into his mouth. He pushed Gin off and coughed so hard, he thumped his head on the ground.

"Ow.."

Before Toushirou noticed, Gin had gotten up and retrieved a long rope of the other side of the room and returned to Toushirou's side. He grabbed Toushirou's hands and wrapped the wrists with the rope and literally drug him to the edge of the room. He tied the rope to a pipe that stuck out just enough to slip the rope behind it. He made sure it was as tight as it could be before stepping back to admire the view.

Toushirou, having finally realized he had been caught, had sat up and was pulling against the ropes. His face was flushed with anger, his clothes were torn and so raggedy you could see every part of his body, and his eyes burned with such a passion they probably would have melted Gin right where he stood if he didn't have a mission to do.

"Damn you, Gin. Just… god damn it! Of all people, why you? Why you?" Toushirou whispered the last two words, his head falling against the pipe.

Gin looked generally confused. "Wha-"

"Nothing. Just do whatever it is you're going to do and let me go."

This suddenly submissive Toushirou was not what Gin had wanted. He wanted to feisty, angry, resentful, and not-at-all-cooperative Toushirou.

Gin grinned when an idea to get that very Toushirou out formed in his mind.

The gray-white haired man left them small dungeon-like room, not returning until a few hours later.

Toushirou had leaned back against the wall and laid his head back so he could sleep. Kind of. His eyes cracked open and flickered over to where Gin squatted, getting things out of a small, ice green duffle bag.

His eyes grew to the size of baseballs when he actually saw the contents after Gin moved out of the way. Several bottles of lubricant, duct tape, a cock ring, and about 3 dildos.

"The fuck you planning on doing? An origi?" Toushirou gaped at Gin, who stood next to the pile of sex toys looking oddly proud at his little collection.

"No, that would mean people would find this room. Can't have that, can I?"

"I can."

Gin ignored Toushirou's quick comment and continued. "These are for something special I have planned for tonight. Until then, you need to eat. I'll untie you, but you'll be locked in here."

Toushirou sighed and let his head fall back to the wall. "Do I really have a choice? I'm so weak right now, I couldn't even do a thumb war with you."

Gin grinned (which seriously pissed off our victim) and left the room. He came back with a tray covered with some kind dome for a lid.

Gin set the tray down in front of Toushirou, then went back to lock the door. He untied Toushirou's wrists and removed the lid.

"Wow. You treat your kidnappee pretty well, don't you?"

"I try."

Ignoring the fact that Gin had admitted to kidnapping him, Toushirou picked up the chopsticks Gin had provided and dug in. He didn't realize how hungry he had been until he noticed he had eaten over half the tray in under 10 minutes. Gin had made him various styles of raman, rice's, vegetables, meats; anything Toushirou could have possibly asked for was on this tray.

"Do you like it?" Gin asked. Toushirou quirked an eyebrow at his question.

"You've always been a good cook, Gin," he answered, eating more of the beef and broccoli, "There's never been a doubt about that." He stopped quickly, saying, "Unless you drugged it again."

Gin chuckled. "No. No drug this time."

"Good. It would be a shame to have to stop eating this."

"I'm glad."

Toushirou put away a whole second tray of food and half of the third before finally able to say that he was full. Gin hadn't given him an actual number, but he had a feeling he had been down here for a little over 5 or 6 days without food or water.

Gin retied his wrists and left Toushirou alone again.

"Well this is going to be fun," Toushirou muttered out loud. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the sex toys again. An image of Gin using those very items on him before Aizen and Momo flashed through his mind. He could feel his entire face heat up and turn red as a beginning problem throbbed between his legs.

"No no no no no no no no no no no…" He continuously repeated that word until his … *ahem* _problem_ went away.

_He's not the same Gin as before. He stopped being Gin when he let Aizen rape and hurt Momo. He's Ichimaru now. Not Gin,_ Toushirou told himself. He looked up when Gin came back in.

"What in the world were you doing in here?" Gin asked, "All I heard was you saying 'no'."

Toushirou blushed. "Nothing."

His blush grew worse when Gin -_Ichimaru, damnit! Ichimaru_! - sauntered over to stand in front of him. He had tightened the robe, but it was still very clear it was the only thing he was wearing. If Toushirou had looked straight ahead, he would have been face to face with Gin's cock coming to life as he stared down at Toushirou.

Gin smiled almost fondly as he watched Toushirou's face turn red under his gaze. He knelt down to be eye level with his white haired kidnappee, as Toushirou had called himself earlier. He reached out and ran his first two fingers down Toushirou's jaw line, stopping at his chin.

Toushirou's eyes closed when Gin's fingers touched him. They sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He felt the fingers trying to turn his head. Just like before, he let them and wasn't at all surprised to feel a pair of lips cover his own. Against his will, Toushirou's brain shut off and he started kissing back.

_Wait! What the _**hell**_ are you doing, Toushirou? Get away from him! STOP!_

Toushirou's eyes flew open. He tried to shove Gin away, but the older man grabbed his wrists and threw them up to hold them against the pipe. Gin crawled forward and nudged Toushirou's knees apart and held himself there.

Toushirou managed to get his mouth away from Gin's long enough to say "Stop-!", but then Gin had him in a lip lock again. He crushed his lips together, but Gin still slid his tongue between them and somehow pried his teeth apart and now had his tongue massaging Toushirou's.

The white haired teen moaned, then gasped when he heard it. It wasn't supposed to come out. Gin smirked into the kiss. He pulled Toushirou's wrists up so Toushirou had to pull himself to keep from losing feeling in his hands. As the teen pushed himself up on his knees, Gin crawled forward more and forced Toushirou to sit on his lap. Toushirou could feel Gin's hardened cock press against his stomach as he tried to inch forward even more.

"Gin, stop!" Toushirou had to breathe through his nose. Gin was literally trying to suck the air out of him by kissing him.

"I will not stop until I get what I want, Toushirou. You know that. That's never changed."

Toushirou's blood ran cold. He pushed with his knees and stood up. Gin let him, but Toushirou's victory was short lived. Gin grabbed the button holding Toushirou's jeans up and quickly ripped it off and yanked the jeans down.

"Gin!" Toushirou half shouted.

"I just old you; I'm not stopping until I have you."

Gin jerked his robe apart and pulled Toushirou down. In one tug, he had Toushirou's jeans completely off of him. He threw them somewhere. He grabbed Toushirou's hips and lifted him up again. Gin put his mouth on Toushirou's neck, grazing the skin with his teeth before biting it. As Toushirou screamed in pain, Gin untied his wrists and dropped him to the floor.

"Gin, stop! God, would you _stop_!" He tried pushing Gin away, but Gin only laughed at him.

"You're weak, Toushirou. You have no energy to use on me. Not even your pent up anger will get me off of you."

Gin climbed on top of him, ripping Toushirou's shirt. He shrugged off his silk robe.

Now Toushirou was naked under a naked Gin. He put his pale fingers on Gin's chest and an involuntary shiver ran up his spine.

"Please, Gin, stop.."

"Not until I've had you," was the reply.

Gin pried Toushirou's knees apart and lifted them up to the teen's chest. In one even thrust, Gin shoved himself deep inside Toushirou.

The scream Toushirou released echoed and bounced off the walls for several minutes. Tears poured out of his eyes, his lower half throbbed with pain, and he could feel blood trickling down his ass to his lower back.

Gin held himself still, not that it really mattered. Toushirou was in so much pain, he probably wouldn't have noticed if Gin started moving.

The male below him sobbed. "Gin.."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it, you fucking bastard. Wouldn't mean anything now anyway," Toushirou sneered at him, his red eyes tearing up again.

Gin was silent. Without warning, he moved back and pushed back in, going as deep as he could. He ignored Toushirou's cries and kept moving. The blood slicked up his movements, but did nothing to help Toushirou's pain.

Gin lowered his head, laying it against Toushirou's shoulder, shifting slightly. The new angle brought out a surprised cry of pleasure as Gin stroked Toushirou's soft spot.

Smirking, Gin continued his fast pace, moving so he just barely hit Toushirou's prostate. He felt Toushirou shiver below him.

"I can make it better, Shirou. You know I can. Just say the word," Gin whispered in his ear.

Toushirou cried out again as Gin hit his spot dead on, the groaned when the older male moved to barely rub against it again. "Gin.."

"Just say so, Shirou, and I can make you cum. I'll even make it faster or draw it out if you want me to. Just say so."

With each word, Toushirou's cock grew harder between them. Gin whispered more words about making Toushirou cum and he grinned when Toushirou's cock started leaking with precum.

"Come on, Shirou. Just say it… Say you want me to.."

"Gin - ah!" Another dead-on hit. "Fuck, Gin!"

"That's not the right way to ask, Shirou."

"Damnit… Gin!"

Gin slowed his pace; he slid slowly out of Toushirou then slid back in just as slowly. When he reached it, Gin slowed even more and pressed the head of his cock against Toushirou's prostate.

"Oh my _god_! Gin!" Toushirou's eyes were wide, then they rolled back in pure ecstasy. The slow moves stimulated his spot so perfectly, if Gin hadn't drawn back so quickly, Toushirou might have came right there.

"You don't get it unless you say you want it," Gin said. A quick thrust sent Toushirou into shivers.

"Gin.. Please!"

"Please what?"

Toushirou swallowed hard. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. He was supposed to be resisting! Why the hell did it have to be Gin? Of all the people Toushirou's ever met, why did it have to be _him_? "Please, Gin, just like before. Fuck me just like before."

Gin pushed himself up to grin down at Toushirou. "Your wish is my command." He wrapped his arms around Toushirou's middle and lifted him up slightly. He pushed himself in hard and swift, hitting Toushirou's prostate head on.

Toushirou cried out, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck, arching his back, and throwing his head back. It kind of hurt when the back of his head collided with the stone floor, but he didn't care. The pleasure Gin was giving him surpassed every ounce of pain he had.

Gin pressed Toushirou's legs further up, lifting his backside up farther for better leverage. His pace became faster.

It was all Toushirou could do to hold on as Gin moved faster and harder. Gin didn't need Toushirou's words to direct him. When they had been together, Gin had memorized Toushirou's noises and moves to what he needed or wanted. He could tell by the way Toushirou moaned that he wanted him to go faster. He could tell when the boy arched his back against him he wanted Gin to go deeper. When Toushirou wanted it or needed it, Gin always gave it.

Toushirou grew closer and closer to his release, yet when he was about to break, Gin flipped them over so he was on top.

"Ride me," Gin ordered.

Toushirou flushed furiously. He wanted to get up and run, but he was in too deep now. That and the sex was turning out to be too good to walk away from.

His teenage hormones took control. Toushirou lifted himself up, then settled back down. He started out slow, but after just a few strokes, he had sped up to as fast as he could go. Gin put one hand on Toushirou's hip to guide him and used the other to pump Toushirou's abandoned member.

"Gin.." Toushirou whimpered.

Gin sat up, careful to not disturb Toushirou's riding. He pumped the teen faster. "Are you close, Shirou?" Gin knew he was from the blush across his cheeks and his heavy breathing.

"Hmhmm."

"Do you like riding me, Shirou?" Gin kissed Toushirou's cheek, then moved to nibble on his neck.

"Hmhmm."

"Do you want me to make you cum now, Shirou?" Gin moved to the other side of Toushirou's neck.

"Hmhmm. Please. Make me cum," Toushirou pleaded. His white hair was glistening with sweat now.

Gin put his hand on Toushirou's jaw and brought his face down to kiss him. As soon as Gin's lips were against his, Toushirou shot his tongue through Gin's lips and teeth to his own. Gin gripped Toushirou's hips to stop him so he could flip them over.

Gin didn't even wait for Toushirou to completely lay down before he was thrusting inside him again. Toushirou held himself up with one arm while he wrapped the other arm around Gin's neck and he wrapped a leg around his waist leaving the other on the ground, keeping himself plenty open for Gin. Gin had no mercy on him as the older male brought him to his climax. Gin's hand became slick as he pumped Toushirou's cock.

Between Gin's hand working on him and Gin thrusting into him, Toushirou's release came hard. He came so hard, he saw a blinding white light and stars after the light disappeared. His throat was so raw he couldn't even cry out this time. He sank back onto the floor, his chest heaving, his hair clinging to his forehead, his leg still wrapped around Gin's waist, and his eyes glazed.

"Shirou.."

Toushirou barely registered Gin's voice. He pushed himself up on jelly arms and gently kissed Gin. "Cum for me, Gin. Cum inside of me. Cum _deep _inside me, Gin." Toushirou kissed Gin hard as Gin shuddered with his release. He groaned loudly, his release sending more shivers up Toushirou's spine.

They collapsed on the ground, Gin laying on top of Toushirou. Gin waited until his breathing had slowed some before moving. He slid his now soft cock out of Toushirou, watching the teen wince.

"Are you alright?" Gin asked. He sounded so sincere, it made Toushirou tear up again.

"No, I'm not."

Gin sat up by Toushirou's feet and watched the boy sit up. Toushirou folded a leg and brought the other up to his chest. He hugged the leg, putting his forehead against his knee. Gin could see where Toushirou had been bleeding from earlier.

Toushirou gave a sarcastic sounding laugh. "You let my best friend get hurt by the guy she trusted most, then you lie to me about it. Two years go by and you suddenly kidnap me, hold me down here, feed me, then fucking rape me! What part of this am I supposed to be alright about, Gin?" Toushirou shook his head. "What does it have to be you? Just.. Why you?"

Gin once again stayed quiet. He absently grabbed his robe and shrugged it on. "I'll bring you some clothes. You can go home tomorrow," he said quietly, just above a whisper.

Toushirou's head snapped up. "You're letting me go?"

As he stood up and strode to the door, Gin reminded him, "I told you that you couldn't go until I had you. Well, I've had you. You can go. But tomorrow. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

Toushirou stared at him in disbelief as he shut the door. His chin slowly descended to his knee.

_Gin always did have a strange way of keeping his promises_, Toushirou thought to himself.

He scooted over to the wall where he went back to his original position. He was there for about an hour before the door creaked open and a duffle bag was thrown in. Toushirou just looked blankly at it before slowly getting up. Gin was right; he wasn't even able to stand straight yet.

He wobbled over to the bag, knelt down and opened it. Inside was a pair of jeans (only a size too big, like he liked them), a black tee shirt with an ice blue dragon on it (he loved dragons), a black suit jacket (he liked looking kind of spiffy now and then), a regular pair of ankle socks, and a pair of ice blue converse shoes (the low cuts like he likes). He put them on and, even without a mirror, knew he liked the look.

He tried to walk around the room some, but he was so wobbly, he kept falling on the ground. Finally, he just grabbed his old clothes and wound them up to make a make shift pillow. He laid down it and, surprisingly, fell asleep a second later.

**669**

A door slamming open what was what had woken up Toushirou. It made him jump so bad, his skinned his palm on the ground.

He hissed, rubbing his injured palm against his thigh. Glancing around, his eyes stopped on the door.

It was wide open.

Toushirou, slowly stood up. He walked to the door, afraid that it would shut on him and someone would start laughing in the background. He poked his head around the corner. There was only a long hallway with a cement floor.

"I guess that's the way.." Toushirou muttered.

He started down the hallway. It led to a set of wooden stairs. Each step creaking under his feet; he thought he would fall by the time he reached the top, but surprisingly, he didn't. The steps held him.

When he reached the top landing, he stuck his head out on the doorway. Toushirou found himself in a kitchen.

_Gin's kitchen_, Toushirou couldn't help but think.

He stepped out and peered around. Toushirou's mouth dropped open when he realized it was the same kitchen Gin had before. So this had to be the same house. Which meant he was only a mile from home.

Suddenly, Toushirou felt disappointed. But why? Shouldn't he be happy that he was so close to home? He was happy to be free… right?

Toushirou shook his head. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking. He needed to get out. He started walking with a purpose, but then he began looking around the kitchen.

He remembered how he would stay over at Gin's, telling his parents he was a friend from school (which was kind of true; he did meet Gin at school), and Gin would make him the best breakfast before he had to go to school. He would often stop by Gin's before going home and Gin would already have something made and waiting for him before he got there.

The kitchen was simple; no highly praised designs, just simple straight edges, had a good amount of cabinets, a double sink, and a dishwasher. Gin was one of the few people Toushirou knew who had a dishwasher in Japan. Toushirou had always made fun of him for it, but never really meant anything by it and Gin knew it.

Toushirou stopped in front of a picture of him and Momo. They were laughing and had an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders. They wore hats, scarves, and gloves because it had already been snowing. Gin had taken the picture a few days before winter break, catching Toushirou and Momo walking home from school. Momo had been (and still is) the only person who knew Toushirou and Gin had been dating that year.

As more tears threatened to show themselves, Toushirou rushed out of the kitchen and into the back yard. He quickly made his way around the house, making sure to keep his eyes from everything but the grass and sprinted down the street.

Gin stood in the front door, watching Toushirou. He had seen him start crying while looking at the picture of him and Momo Gin had taken a little over two years ago.

Everyday, he regretted not stopping Aizen Sosuke from hurting Momo. Honestly, he didn't know why he didn't. It just didn't seem that important to him. Aizen had taken advantage of young girls for years, ever since he hit puberty, so it wasn't that much of a change for Gin. This time, it just happened to be a girl who was very close to his lover.

Gin retreated from the door once Toushirou was out of sight and went to his bedroom. He shut the door, laid on the bed, and didn't realize until the next morning that he had cried himself to sleep.

**669**

Toushirou sighed when he reached the front door to his house. He grasped the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open soundlessly.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Are you here?"

"Toushirou? Is that you?"

"Hai-"

"TOUSHIROU!"

Toushirou had just turned around from shutting the door when a body glomped his. He smiled weakly. "Hi, dad."

"Oh, Shirou, you had me so worried!" his father sobbed. "And I even restocked the candy drawer the day you disappeared!"

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to disappear like that.."

"And just where did you disappear to, Toushirou?"

Toushirou peered over his father's shaking shoulder at his mother. "I guess you could say a friend's?" he said awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't press for details. But like most mothers, Unohana Retsu did not let her son get away with just a vague sentence.

"Joshiro, let him go, you're suffocating him," Retsu said gently.

"But he was gone for so long, Retsu!"

"I know, but you really are suffocating him. Look. He's turning blue."

Joshiro pulled back enough to look at Toushirou's face. As his mother promised, Toushirou's face was slowly turning blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He quickly let go of his son, but kept a hand on his shoulders, as if he was afraid Toushirou would disappear.

"Now, Toushirou, where were you?" Her voice may have been gentle, but the sting of her scorn was all too clear.

"Um.. An old friends. Seriously, he was an old friend. We used to be friends before.. Momo.. Then we just kind of… fell apart, I guess.. I don't really want to say more just yet. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell happened myself. I know I'm going to regret asking this, but where's -"

"Oh, Toushirou, you're home!"

"I knew it," Toushirou muttered as he was once again glomped. This time, it was his older sister Rangiku. He over-sized boobs nearly suffocated him as she hugged him.

"Oh, Toushirou, I've missed you! You know, shopping's just not the same without you trailing along behind me saying how 'stupid it is to spend all of my money on things I'll only wear once'," Rangiku said. Like everyone else in the family, she had gone by a different last name. When their parents had gotten married, they how both chosen to keep their own names. Rangiku and Toushirou had both chosen to take old family names as their own. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both from several generations ago, according to their family tree.

However, _un_like the rest of the family, Rangiku was flamboyant, loud, messy, dishonest, party-crazy, shopping-crazy, and anything else that involved being loud at some point and had red hair. Her parents and brother were quiet, neat, honest about (almost) everything, would rather stay inside with a book than go out and party kind of people and the men of the family both had white hair, while her mother had a dark grey.

"Um, can I just go to bed?"

His family looked at him funny. Retsu had just been talking about making dinner. Toushirou never passed up his mother's cooking.

"Why would you want to go to bed at.." Rangiku ran around the corner to look at the clock, "only 3 in the afternoon? That's early!"

"I'm just tired. I had to walk a .. lot.." Toushirou stopped himself before he said anymore. "So can I just go to bed? Please?"

Retsu and Joshiro exchanged a glance before nodding in unison.

They watched his back as he walked past them and to the stairs.

"Hm. I wonder what happened to him all week," Rangiku muttered. She turned to her mother. "What's for dinner now that he's not going to eat?"

Joshiro gaped at her. "Your brother just got home from who knows where and you're worried about what's for _dinner_?"

Rangiku smiled softly at him "I know it sounds selfish, but you're not going to get him to talk until he's ready for someone to hear. I know my brother better than anyone. If he doesn't want you to know, you will never know."

"We'll go check on him later, Joshiro. Don't worry. Ran's right. She knows him best." Rangiku beamed at her mother's words. "Well, Ran, come help me. We'll make Toushirou's favorite in case he feels up to eating later."

The climb to Toushirou's room never seemed so long. He drug his feet across the hardwood floor until he reached his door at the end of the hall next across from Rangiku's. Her door was the only decorated door in the whole house. It had stickers from when she was 3, caution tape she stole when she was 10, pictures of her and her friends at 16, and now she was adding little schedules of her college classes at 20.

Toushirou thought about letting her decorate his door, but quickly decided against it when she wanted to put a picture of him at a year old in a grey bunny suit with a pink tie.

He opened his door and quietly shut it behind him. He glanced around his room. It was plain on the outside, but if one knew the stories behind the things he has, they would say his room was full of personality. Everything in his room was given or made by someone he cared about. His parents had built his bed (this model was their latest attempt and so far the best), Rangiku had given him his metal desk 5 years ago and has been buying him small filing cabinets and such to accompany it when he needed more space ever since, Momo had put up the ice blue wall paper while he had been in the hospital for his leg being hit by a car because he pushed her out of the way (the people in the car had paid for every medical bill, even after his parents told them they didn't have to), and every little thing on his desk, every article of clothing, every small or movable thing one could see had been collected over the years by people he had cared about.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Toushirou went to his bed and crashed down on it face down. Before his nose even hit his pillow, he knew Retsu had washed his blankets some time in the last week. He smelled the laundry soap, mixed with his mother's perfume. She doesn't wear it often, but when she does, she smells like a waterfall for about 3 days. It was his favorite small as a child, and still in his top 3, along with Gin's cooking (anything Gin cooks smells delicious) and Gin's shampoo, which also smelled like a waterfall. Gin had the masculine side of the waterfall side, while his mother had the feminine side.

He flipped over and stared at the ceiling. The sight made him smile. During his absence, someone (more than likely Rangiku) had put those glow in the dark space stickers on his ceiling so now there was a faint green glow to the room and his ceiling looked like the solar system.

Toushirou sat up. He sat cross legged for a little bit before bringing up a leg to hug it to his chest. He put his chin on his knee and was still as a statue.

**669**

Rangiku hummed an out-of-tune tune as she climbed the stairs with Toushirou's plate. Retsu had suggested she bring it to him, just in case.

"Toushirou? You in there?" she knocked on his door a few times, but received no answer. She waited for several minutes before grasping the handle to open it.

The room was dark except for the new stickers on the ceiling. She and Joshiro had put them up two days ago on a whim.

"Toushirou?" she called softly.

A sniffle answered her. She felt the wall for the light, but stopped when Toushirou called to her.

"Don't," he said. "Leave it off. No lights."

"Um.. Ok.. Mom wanted me to bring you a plate in case you were up to eating. We kind of figured you wouldn't come down to eat," Rangiku said, sliding the plate on the desk next to his bed.

"Thanks, Ran."

Rangiku looked down at her little brother. From what she could hear and see, she would have to guess he's been crying. She wrung her hands together before taking the initiative and sitting in front of him on the bed.

"What's wrong, Shirou?" she asked in her gentle big sister voice. She cocked her head to the side, making her long red-orange hair cascade to the side.

Toushirou's eyes flicked to her before staring intently at a crease in the blanket. If she didn't know better, she would say that he was blushing.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just know that the parents are worried about you and so am I. We'll be ready to listen when you're ready to talk."

Rangiku got up to leave, but was yanked back down to the bed. Toushirou had grabbed her arm to pull her down, but was now attached to her waist in a death grip. His head lay in her lap; she ran her fingers through his snow white hair.

"Talk to me, little brother."

Toushirou was silently crying against his sister's stomach. He swiveled his head to lay in her lap and cried some more.

He found himself telling her the whole story; from the time he and Momo started their last year of middle school and when they first met Gin, to when Gin kidnapped him a week ago and when he walked through the front door. Every little detail he thought he had forgotten was spilled out.

_Toushirou and Momo had been walking home from their first day of the last year as middle school students. They spotted a man helping some old lady's cat from a tree. Cliché, obviously, but apparently there had been no one else to play the hero of the day. Toushirou and Momo applauded him and he gave them a dramatic bow. The three began talking and soon enough, Gin started walking them home. He was a teacher's aid; he worked at every school, so sometimes he taught the friends' classes, sometimes they were only able to walk home with him._

_Soon after, Toushirou found himself thinking about the grey-white haired male every time he turned around. He couldn't wait to see him after school. He knew that Momo noticed his eagerness, but he hadn't cared. All he wanted was to see Gin._

_One day, when Momo had to stay home sick with a cold, Toushirou let it slip that Gin was always on his mind. He started denying it, when Gin kissed him. Toushirou's first kiss. Out of shock, Toushirou damn near ran home. __The next day, he had decided to ask Gin if he was serious about it or if he had just did that because of what Toushirou had said. He said that he had meant it, but Toushirou hadn't believed it. To prove it, Gin kissed him again and again until Toushirou finally started kissing back. Gin walked Toushirou into an alley and they kissed again and again and more and more until neither one of them could breathe._

_The next few days without Momo, they would go to that same alley and make out. Never anything more than kissing._

_Momo came back and immediately knew something had gone on between the two and just kept pestering and pestering Toushirou until he finally broke and told her. She squealed in delight and just wouldn't shut up until Toushirou threatened to tell everyone she wet the bed and his nickname for her was Bed-Wetter Momo._

_Time passed, and the two grew closer. Toushirou started going over to Gin's house right after school because Momo's parents had started picking her up because of the weather. He had declined their invitation for a ride home, saying he had to see a friend. A week after going there, Gin had started advancing on Toushirou, careful to keep his distance in case Toushirou wasn't ready yet. He was shocked when Toushirou immediately agreed. That day, Toushirou lost his virginity._

_More time passed. Momo had found out about Gin and Toushirou sleeping together and again Toushirou had to threaten her. He couldn't let his parents find out. They would skin him alive. Everyday, Toushirou went to Gin's and they did it. They did everything from the gentle sex to the both-in-pain-and-beggin'-for-mercy sex._

_Well it turned out that Momo usually felt like the 3rd wheel around Gin and Toushirou so it was easy for her to see this perfect looking guy and fall for him the first time she spoke to him._

_He had been a friend of Gin's. A womanizer in every way, Gin had told them. Aizen Sosuke was his name. And he was the guy Momo wanted to have her first time with. Toushirou tried to warn her that something wasn't right about him. Gin, too, said that it would probably end badly. Momo just wouldn't listen. She continued to get closer and closer to Aizen until finally she had admitted to wanting to sleep with him for her first time. He had said "All in good time"._

_Little did they know that he was going to sneak her out of her house at 3 in the morning, take her to an ally, and rape her, then try to kill her. The only thing that stopped him was Toushirou showing up just in time. He had heard Aizen's car drive past his house. He had gotten dressed while Aizen picked Momo up and followed them on foot. Toushirou had always been faster on his feet than in a vehicle._

_He followed them and heard Aizen raping her. He had been too far away to stop that part, but when he saw the knife in Aizen's hand, it was like he grew wings. He suddenly slammed his shoulder into Aizen's side, sending him sprawling on the concrete, before he realized he had done it. He picked up Momo and carried her to Aizen's car, where he gunned the motor and took her home._

_Soon after, the cops had found Aizen. He had gone to jail, not even 2 days after the incident. Later that day, Toushirou told Gin what had happened. At first, Gin didn't seem interested at all. It angered Toushirou so he started being the teenager he was and just said random things that seemed to make sense._

_That was when Toushirou found out Gin knew that Aizen had planned on raping Momo. Toushirou had been so hurt that he couldn't even yell or scream or cry for almost a week. Gin tried to talk to him on his way home and Toushirou slugged him in the chest then cheek. He told Gin to 'fuck off' and everything else he could think of._

_2 years past during which Momo had recovered from what happened and had moved on with her life. Toushirou hadn't. He just couldn't let it go that the guy he had fallen for allowed his friend to hurt Toushirou's best friend._

_On the day he had been kidnapped, Toushirou had been walking to school as usual when something suddenly struck his head. He had fallen to the ground in a second and had seen nothing._

Toushirou told Rangiku of his time in the room, including the rape. He left no detail out of his story.

All the while, Rangiku just played with his hair; she gasped, laughed, chuckled, worried, and cried all at the right times. By the end of it, she completely understood why her usually so calm and collected little brother was falling apart so fast. Being a teenager was hard enough, but to have fallen beyond head over heels for someone, then finding out that very same someone knew your dearest and closest friend was going to get hurt and did nothing to stop it was beyond any teen's maturity level, even Toushirou's.

She held him close and let him sob in that dark room. Rangiku did not move until she heard Toushirou's light snores and felt his grip slacken a little. She pulled his arms from around her waist and laid him back on his pillows. She pulled the covers from under him and covered him up, tucking him in like she used to do when he was just a child. Doing something she's never done since he told her to stop 'because he was getting too old for it', Rangiku leaned over and planted a butterfly kiss on his temple, smoothing back his spiky hair.

The door eased shut under her touch. Rangiku put her back against the wall and slid to the floor. She held her face in her hands and cried the tears that couldn't be released because Toushirou had fallen asleep too soon.

Retsu and Joshiro stood at the bottom of the stairs. Toushirou's tale could be heard throughout the house. Retsu had begun crying at Momo's rape. She had no idea that Toushirou had been the one to save her. He had never said anything about it. He had only said that he had found Momo and brought her home.

Joshiro refused to let his wife see him cry, but he knew he would later. The tears were threatening to spill over by the time his son was through with his tale.

**669**

A phone ringing. The aqua eyes screwed shut even more when the ringing wouldn't stop. Finally, it dawned on him that it was his cell phone. He sat up groggily, running a hand through his hair. He looked around and found it on his desk. He reached over, mumbling to himself and flicked it open. It read Bed-Wetter.

Hitting the green button, Toushirou grumbled a "Hello, Bed-Wetter."

"TOUSHIROU! OH MY FUCKING GOD _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN_?"

Toushirou held the phone away from his ear and still had no problem hearing her. He cocked his eyebrow up at the thought that Momo sounded just like that red haired mom with all the boys and one girl in some book about an orphan finding out he was a wizard.(3) _What was that book called?_ he idly wondered. He gingerly replaced it over his ear, laying back down. "Just.. Gone. I'm fine, Momo."

"You were missing for a week and you want me to believe you were just 'gone'? I think not. What the hell happened?"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "When did you start cussing so much?"

"It's kind of a habit after being here for so long and DO NOT AVOID THE QUESTION!"

"Jeeze. Well.. Let's just say I was kind of kidnapped?"

Momo was silent for a second. Toushirou thought she had fainted or something. "Momo?"

"KIDNAPPED? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOMEONE OR SOMETHING WHEN YOU GOT HOME?"

"Because Momo."

"Because why? Who did it?"

Toushirou replayed his time in the room. When the 'movie' stopped playing, he realized Momo was calling his name.

"Sorry, Momo. Can I call you later?"

"_What?_ Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No, I'm not. It's just.." Toushirou sighed. "I'll just call you later, ok?"

Momo was physically taken aback at Toushirou's tone. She had only heard it a couple of times in her life. It was never good to hear it. "Alright. Just don't forget. Promise?"

"Promise," came the whisper from the other line. A click signaled that he had hung up his end.

Momo stared at her phone before flipping it closed. What had happened to her Shirou-chan that week? She got up and got dressed for class. While it was getting dark or already dark over in Japan, it was mid morning in America. With Toushirou on her mind, she started walking the streets to her college.

Toushirou set his phone back on the desk, then he rolled over and curled up in his blankets. He thought he heard a small knock on the door, but chose to ignore it. A few minutes past, then the door opened.

Toushirou refused to see who it was. He really didn't care. All he wanted right now was to sleep until the past week was nothing more than a memory that needed suppressed.

Joshiro crept into his son's room, leaving the door ajar behind him. "Toushirou?"

When his son made no movements, Joshiro tiptoed over and sat on the edge of Toushirou's bed.

_Just go away_, Toushirou thought, silently praying his father would hear it and leave. However, either his father just wasn't in tune with Toushirou's thoughts today or he was ignoring it. Toushirou thought Joshiro was probably ignoring it.

"Son-"

"Don't, dad. _Just don't_."

Joshiro sighed at Toushirou's angry yet dead panned tone. "Toushirou, you can't stay in here until you think your heart's healed."

"I don't want to stay in here 'until I think my heart's healed'. I want to catch up on the sleep I missed in the last week."

Joshiro cringed at the harsh tone. He was quiet until a small idea popped into his head. He had no idea if it would work, but he had to try.

Joshiro started with "Do you remember Shunsui? He used to work with him at the firm."

"Yeah. Kyoraku Shunsui; the biggest pervert in the firm and the one with the worst rep for being a grab-ass if ever there was one."

Joshiro smiled. "Yes, him. Did you know he and I used to date?"

Toushirou never sat up so fast in his life. "Who did what now?"

"Yes, we used to date. We went to school together. Now, I was never into guys. Like Shunsui, I was always looking at the girls in my school, but never felt compelled to try and get with one. It just didn't seem like me to sleep with every girl who liked me too. I left that to Shunsui. Well one day he said _we_should try going out." Joshiro laughed. "I was so confused. I mean, like you said, he was the biggest pervert in our school and was always chasing after a group of girls. There wasn't a girl in that building whose name he didn't know. Well, he kept trying and trying and trying. After two months of him cornering me in the hallways, I finally agreed to try it with him. Why not? It was high school. No one would look twice after they found out we weren't serious about it.

"It had been about 3 months - mind you, this was before I even _met_ your mother - and for some reason, I thought I was falling for him. No matter what I did, he was always on my mind. That damned pervert was everywhere."

Joshiro blushed and gave a weak cough when he heard himself curse. He didn't like cursing. He could only just bare it when his children did it.

Clearing his throat and avoiding Toushirou's gaze as the boy smirked at him, Joshiro continued. "I thought about telling him as a joke to see what he would say. I was walking to my first class of the day, when I heard a girl giggling around the corner. I looked and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Shunsui and the new girl from some lower class. He was kissing her neck and trying to get his hand under her skirt. She gasped when she saw me and I turned and did all but run around the next corner so he wouldn't see me."

Toushirou sympathized with his father. He would probably do the same thing if he had seen Gin do that with anyone else, male or female.

"The next day, Shunsui tried to talk to me, but I told him to fuck off. Yes!" Joshiro laughed at Toushirou's shocked gaze. "Yes, I did! I was so proud of myself after I had actually gone home to think about that day. "

Toushirou noticed how even as he said that, his father had gained the same look he knew was on his own face.

"Even though I knew we were never supposed to be nothing more than experimental, I couldn't help but think about all the possibilities of if we had actually worked out and stayed together. Looking back, I'm really glad I caught him that day because if I hadn't, I might have lived with this delusion for a while and never would have noticed your mother that day I started working at the firm. It was two weeks after me and your mother started dating that Shunsui moved back to town - you know he moved after I caught him, right? - and started working at the firm too. By that time I had completely forgotten about him and what I thought we had in high school."

Toushirou sighed. He knew there was a hidden point to this story, as always. Joshiro was trying to tell him to forget about Gin and move on and probably end up married to Momo. People joked about it all the time, but he knew his parents were hoping they would get married some day.

"But there's the difference between your story and mine, dad. You _wanted_ to forget about Shunsui and eventually did." Toushirou laid back down, his back to Joshiro, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "I don't."

Joshiro put a hand on Toushirou's shoulder. "You may not want to, but you have to count it as a possibility, Toushirou. You can't keep yourself from moving on if it turns out that you're better off without him."

Toushirou said nothing. His face remained stoic as tears started falling yet again. He felt his father stand up and heard him shut the door. Toushirou pulled the blanket over his head and didn't make a noise as he sobbed himself to sleep.

**669**

Rangiku stretched as she walked out of her room and across the hall to Toushirou's door.

"Toushirou, you awake?" she called, knocking on the door. She received no answer so she opened the door. "Wha?"

The room was empty and the bed had already been made.

"Toushirou?" she shouted.

"What?"

Rangiku skidded down the stairs. "You're up? And dressed for school…?"

He was. His school uniform seemed foreign on him after not wearing it for a week. Toushirou usually wore his regular clothes to and from school, changing in the locker rooms. He hated wearing the damned thing at home because it made him feel like he was always at a boarding school. He had decided that he would go back to school and find out what he had missed since Gin kidnapped him.

"What?" he asked, "What's that look for?"

Rangiku stuttered. "W-w-well, you're u-up. For school. And you just came home yesterday… from being kidnapped! What are you doing up for school after you just got home yesterday from being kidnapped?" she shrieked the last few words.

"I was thinking of getting everything I missed so I don't fail. What's the big deal?" Toushirou put his now empty bowl in the sink, rinsing it out first. "Are you going to walk me like Okaa-san asked you to?"

Rangiku flushed. "You heard?"

"Yeah. Just like they heard me talking to you last night. This house doesn't exactly have sound proof walls, you know."

"Well, if you don't mind, can I?"

"I don't care. It feels weird without Momo anyway."

"Ok, let me go get dressed. After I walk you, I have to leave myself."

Rangiku ran up the stairs before Toushirou could change his mind. She was dressed in about 5 minutes, giving him time to collect his books from around the house. They were ready at the same time and began their walk.

"When will you be back?" Toushirou asked his sister. He was surprised she had worn such a simple outfit for class. A black skirt over dark blue leggings and her blue flats. Her over-sized boobs were barely contained in the purple shirt she wore. She had worn her brown fur coat and multicolored scarf for the walk. (Yes for her, less than 9 different colors made a simple outfit)

"Tonight. I'm in my winter session, so I made it to where all my classes are when your classes are. Honestly," she added in a small voice, using her big sister tone, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone just yet.. I feel like I have to watch you now. At least for a little while. Are you mad?"

"No."

That surprised her. "What do you mean?"

Toushirou smiled. "No, I'm not mad. I did the same thing to Momo after Aizen raped her. The exact same thing, or do you not remember?"

"I wasn't here that month. I was still doing my orientations and stuff. Okaa-san said you had stayed with her at night in the hospital. She even said you slept in her bed, as if daring anyone to touch her."

Toushirou laughed. "I did. The nurse that was taking care of her at night said that I was her personal knight in shining armor. As long as I didn't do anything to let the other doctors and nurses know I was there, she let me stay with Momo."

"I seriously don't understand how you two can be so _fucking perfect _for each other yet you don't like each other. I don't get it."

"I think it's because we're so 'fucking perfect for each other' that we don't like each other. You can only be so perfect before it turns out all wrong."

"Explain, overly smart little brother."

"As long as there's an imperfection, you can be under the belief that you're perfect because you're not completely perfect. Momo and I would be too perfect because we know everything about each other so there would be no room to be imperfect to try to fix it and make it perfect. If there's no imperfections, at the end of the day you already have everything as perfect so what would you have to work for, which is pretty much the whole reason there's imperfections in the first place."

Rangiku shook her head. "Again, you are overly smart. I'm in college and I didn't understand that."

Toushirou chuckled. "Yeah, I tend to do that to people."

"You are way too philosophical, Toushirou. You're a senior in high school, for crying out loud! You should day dreaming about ripping the clothes off of the girls - or guys - in your school or something normal high school guys day dream about. Not things that are usually apart of college lectures. That's just ridiculous. You are too smart. I'm going to create a drug that will take away that smartness."

"It's not smarts, Ran. It's just.. the way I think," Toushirou shrugged.

"Yeah, well, not everyone's as philosophical as you."

He laughed. "Yeah, but it's funny as hell watching their faces when I explain shit like that."

Rangiku laughed. They didn't talk as they walked. They were just enjoying each other's company. For once.

They stopped in front of the school building and Rangiku made sure everyone within hearing distance knew Toushirou had let his big sister walk him to school. As the other students awed, laughed, chuckled, and started making fun, Toushirou just shrugged and said he actually liked his big sister, unlike most high schoolers. After he said that, many girls tried to talk to him, but he just bid Rangiku farewell and went to class.

Rangiku started to walk away, but she couldn't help but notice how many girls were throwing themselves at her little brother and how he wasn't pay attention to a single on of them. Not even the really gorgeous ones.

_Gin, you better be worth it. I'll have hurt you if you keep breaking my little brother's heart_, she thought before returning home.

**669**

Momo stepped off the plane and into that little hallway you have to walk through to get to the terminal. She smiled at the attendant at the gate and waited patiently for him to remove the velvet rope for her to pass.

"Momo-chan! Over here!"

Momo looked to her right and there stood her friends Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hi! I've missed you guys!" Momo squealed as she ran over to them, dragging her suitcase behind her. She dropped it on the ground and nearly jumped on Orihime, giving her a suffocating hug, which the red head eagerly returned.

"We've missed you too," Rukia told her when it was her turn for a hug. "Things just aren't the same without you here. And Toushirou acts weird when you're not here."

"What do you mean?" Momo picked up the handle to her luggage again and the trio headed towards the elevator.

"He's.. happy.. I guess you could say. Without you there to be the happy one, he's happy. It's freaky," Rukia explained, "He should never smile that much. He actually _talks_ to people, Momo! Talk as in a _normal conversation_."

Momo gave her a weary smile. "But shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It would be if he did it gradually. I mean he just showed up one day and was smiling at everyone."

"I never knew Toushirou was so cute when he smiled," Orihime awed.

Momo laughed. "Of course not. I'm the only one that's seen him give an actual genuine smile. When did he go back to school?"

"Um, did you hear about how he just disappeared for a week? Of course you did, you're his Momo. Anyway, he went missing on Monday, stayed missing until Sunday, then came to school the following Monday. I mean, he came back to school the day after he came home from.. wherever he was. Is that normal?"

Momo didn't answer. She pressed the down button on the elevator. "How long ago was that again?"

"It's going on two months, not counting the week he was gone," Orihime said.

"Really? It's only been two months?"

"Yep!"

Rukia hopped in front of Momo and Orihime, waving her hands. "Alright, enough talk! It's Momo's first night back! We have to go out and do something!"

"Like what?" Momo was almost afraid to ask. She looked behind her when the bell dinged, signaling the elevator had arrived.

Rukia's jaw dropped. "DUH! We call Rangiku…"

"AND WE GO SHOPPING!" Orihime screamed. She jumped in the air, making her chest bounce with her. Like Rangiku, Orihime had been blessed way beyond flat-chested Momo and Rukia. The two always swore that Rangiku and Orihime had stolen their chest sizes and added them to their own.

"I would rather just go home and go to bed," Momo admitted, stepping into the elevator. It was made of glass. She looked out over the terminal and smiled, glad to be back home.

"Nope. Not tonight. Or at least not for the next couple of hours," Rukia said, already texting Rangiku.

"Tell her not to tell Toushirou I'm home. I don't want him to know yet."

"Why? You planning on surprising him when you go to school Monday?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, of course! What else would I do?"

"I don't know.. Tell him that you've always been madly in love with him and knows he feels the same?" Rukia said in a nonchalant and absentminded voice.

"But we _don't_ like each other."

"How can you _not_?" Rukia all but shrieked.

"Because we're just best friends. Honestly, I think we should have been born as brother and sister, twins even."

The elevator hit the ground floor and the girls walked out. Rukia led the way to her car. Her brother, Byakuya, had bought it for her 16th birthday, but she wasn't allowed to drive it until she was 18 because he had wanted to make sure she wouldn't wreck it the first time she drove it. He hadn't really trusted her driving skills too much…

Her car was a silver blue with glittering white flecks and snow white wavy pin stripes down the side convertible. The top was black, but was almost never up. Even in the rain, Rukia liked to leave it down. She had to start putting up in the rain though; Byakuya had threatened to take it away if she didn't stop leaving it down.

Momo sat in the passenger seat, while Orihime took the back with Momo's luggage. The only things Momo had taken with her had been her small bag of bathroom essentials and maybe 5 pairs or pants, shirts, and 2 pairs of shoes. All of that had taken up a small carry on bag. She had come back with half a wardrobe, which made her have to buy a giant suitcase.

They drove up to Rangiku and Toushirou's street, but made sure they parked where they couldn't be seen from the house. Rangiku ran up the street towards them. They shoved Momo's luggage in the very, epically small trunk and took off, squealing the tires.

Rukia, Momo, Orihime and Rangiku stopped at every clothing and shoe store they could find. Rukia paid for everything, saying she would pay her brother back (she had his credit card) by working extra hours at some building her brother his parents had left him.

"Hey, why do you call Byakuya 'brother'? Isn't he actually your brother-in-law?" They had stopped at a 24/7 café for a snack. Momo had realized that she had wondered this since she learned that Rukia and Byakuya weren't actually brother and sister, so she had to ask.

"Yes, he is. I call him brother because I have to. It's just something my family does."

"It's weird."

"You went to America where everything they do is backwards from what we do here in Japan. Who's weird?" Rukia shot.

Momo grinned sheepishly. "Ok, you're right."

Rangiku took the seat between them. "They have donuts up there!"

"Hmuph twrir reef!" Orihime sat down with her mouth stuffed full with donuts.

"What?" Momo laughed.

Orihime some how swallowed the donuts and took a drink to wash them down. "And they're free, I said."

"Oh. Cool. So I take it you and Ran are going to take as many as they'll let you?" Rukia asked.

"You bet!" Rangiku grinned like a 3 year old in a candy store. "It's only too bad you wouldn't let Toushirou come."

"He'll understand. Since I was forced into it, _Rukia_, I wanted a GNO."

The other three cocked their heads and gave her a quizzical look. "GNO?" they asked in unison.

"Girls Night Out. I heard it around over seas."

"Oh. Makes since. Just don't say it around school. They'll never let it down that you actually learned something," Rukia told her, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"No, they won't, Rukia. You're just being paranoid. I was on a school program. How can they tease about that when half of them entered themselves?"

Rukia grinned and shrugged.

"Well, I hate to cut this evening short, but I got to get back before Toushirou starts texting me," Rangiku stood up, putting on her coat. "Give me a ride, ladies?"

"Sure."

When Rukia finally dropped her off after taking Rangiku and Orihime home, Momo slugged to her room and collapsed on the bed. She was so glad she had come home on a Friday. Now she could sleep all weekend and _no one _would bitch at her for it. Momo fell asleep with a smile at her small victory. Yay for weekends!

**669**

It was Monday morning and the bell-tone thing had just rung, sounding class was about to begin. Toushirou started to leave the crowd of people that had surrounded him at some point, when he heard a squeal somewhere behind him.

He grinned. "I know that squeal," he said to himself. Sure enough, he turned, walked out of the crowd and was tackled to the ground by 125 pounds of running flesh with an extra 8 pounds of clothes.

"SHIROU-CHAN!" Momo shouted as they fell.

"Goddamnit, Momo, you've gotten heavy! What did you eat over there all day? Pure sugar and meat fat?"

"Oh shut up."

Momo got off of him and helped him up.

"And no. I fixed meals mom used to make me. They were super healthy."

"Whatever. When did you get back? Friday?"

"Fri-" she stopped and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"The only reason Ran would run out on Okaa-san's beef and broccoli night is to see a friend. You were the only friend that was supposed to come home. Duh. And Rukia's tire squeals can made heard and detected from miles - and I do mean _miles_ - away. There is no other car that squeals tires like _that_."

Momo smiled sheepishly. "So you knew I was home, huh? Why didn't you text me?"

"I figured you would be sleeping all day."

Momo flashed him a huge smile and hugged him. "I was telling Rukia the day I came home about how much we can read each other!"

"Did she also tell you and/or make it a point that you and I should be dating and then get married?"

"Of course. People have been saying that since we were what? 3? Maybe 4."

Momo linked her arm with Toushirou's. "That's what I told Rangiku. She kept saying she doesn't understand how we can be so perfect for each other and yet still not be together."

"That's an easy one." They had finally started walking and were now opening the front doors. "We're _too_ perfect for each other to actually _be _together. What's the point of being perfectly perfect when all the learning and fun is being perfectly _un_perfect?"

"That's exactly what I told her. I don't think they're going to get it until they find that one person, whether it be friend or-"

"Lover?" Momo grinned.

Toushirou narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, that too."

"Speaking of lover -"

"I knew it."

"-what's going on with you and Gin?"

Toushirou shrugged. "Nothing."

"Bull. You can't tell me that. I know it was him who kidnapped you that day."

"And?"

"Oh come on, Shirou-chan, don't pretend you don't care."

"I'm not. It's the truth. Since that day, I haven't seen him at all."

"Have you gone to his house?"

"No."

"Shirou.."

"Momo, the bastard lied to me and then two years later kidnapped and raped me! How am I supposed to go see him after that?"

Luckily for them, they had the exact same class so they didn't have to pause their conversation until they had to sit down. "What did he lie to you about?"

"About-"

"Welcome back, Hinamori. You and Hitsugaya need to take your seats," the teacher said, smiling at her.

"Thank you. We will."

As soon as they had sat down and the teacher began the lesson, Toushirou and Momo had their phones out.

(1)_**He lied about noing zen was going 2 hurt u, **_Toushirou texted her.

_**How cud he hav non?**_

_**He was friends w/ the bastard, M! how cud he not?**_

_**Gin did try 2 warn me bout him. I just dint lisin. Rmmbr? He kept tellz me that aizen wud just hurt me in the end. I no he dint mean try 2 kill me kinda hurt me, but he new, **_Momo typed.

_**He still lied. He said he hadn't non at all**_

_**Well even if he did, u still luv him, don't u?**_

Toushirou stared at his phone. Damn that girl for being so in tune with him. _**y him, M? of all the ppl n the world, y him?**_

_**That ez. Bcuz he completes u in a way I cant.**_

He turned is phone off after that.

**669**

The rest of the day was a blur for Toushirou. He was so lost in his thoughts it took the teacher yelling his name right in his face, 4 pieces of chalk and an eraser thrown at him to get him focused on a single question.

Eventually the teacher gave up and started asking the other students. It didn't really matter; Toushirou was the smartest student in his class anyway. It wasn't like he actually needed to pay attention.

The walk home was awkward for Momo. Toushirou had always been a quiet person, but this quietness was eerie and weird. It was like he was on autopilot or something.

They went to Toushirou's house because it was closer. When they walked through the front door, the first thing they saw was Toushirou's family standing around the dining table.

"What's going on?" Momo asked in a timid voice.

Rangiku exchanged a look with her parents before looking at Toushirou. She wrung her hands nervously, saying, "The police just left.. They said.. They said that Gin turned himself in for… that week.."

Everyone looked at Toushirou. His eyes had gone from slightly wide at the news to almost shut and glazed. Everyone could see the gears in his head were grinding as hard and fast as they could.

"I'll see you later, Momo." His voice was dead panned; empty.

"A-Alright.. Later, Shirou-chan."

He didn't even look back at her at the unwanted nickname as he left the kitchen, going to his bedroom.

Toushirou shut his door and fell back against it. He slid to the floor, his bag falling over when it hit the floor. His legs folded themselves underneath him, the bones seeming to dissolve.

_Gin, what have you done? What were you thinking, you bastard?_

He found himself standing up and stumbling to his desk. He pulled the chair out and sat down, his arms automatically crossing in front of him. His chin met his arms and he stared at the metal surface in front of him. Why in the world would Gin turn himself in for something he did, yet didn't do, almost 2 months ago?

Toushirou sat up and brought his arm up to rest his chin in his palm.

"Gin, you are such a moron, and yet I love you for it. Idiot."

**669**

Joshiro was surprised to see his son already up and eating a bowl of rice for breakfast.

Toushirou looked up, nodded to acknowledge Joshiro's presence, then went back to his food.

"How did you sleep?" his father asked.

"Fine, I guess. I haven't actually slept since Momo." Toushirou suddenly looked up, as if contemplating something. "Come to think of it, I don't sleep at all since I met her."

Joshiro smiled. "That tends to happen when people are more connected than they seem to be."

Toushirou nodded. "Yes, I know. Momo and I have always had that. That's why we never even considered dating or getting married, not even when we were 4, like most little kids do."

Joshiro heaved a dramatic sigh, stirring his coffee. "Yes, I know. And I was hoping to have grandchildren from you and invite Momo into the family."

Toushirou smiled apologetically. "I know, Otou-san, I know."

"Oh well. There's always hope for Rangiku, right?"

Toushirou raised at eyebrow at that. Joshiro sighed in defeat. "Yes, I know. No one has to voice the comments on that one."

Toushirou laughed. "No kidding."

Father and son sat at the table in silence or a while. Retsu had already gone to work at the hospital she ran (she was a step below the owner) and Rangiku had gotten a text that the professor had called an early class. They had both left before the sun had risen.

"I hate to ask this.."

Toushirou sighed. He folded his arms on the table in front of the bowl and waited calmly for his father to continue.

"What are you going to do about Gin? Didn't you tell Rangiku that it started out as.. You know.."

It took Toushirou several minutes before answering. "Yeah, it did. It started out as rape, but then it turned… willing, I guess you could say." _A lot more than willing_, he added in his mind. His father wouldn't be able to handle that much information.

"So.. What are you going to do?" Joshiro pressed.

Toushirou sat for about 5 minutes before getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. He turned and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll let him sit there for a few days, then go get him out. It wouldn't be right to leave him in there longer than that."

Joshiro smiled. "How are you planning on doing that?"

Toushirou shrugged. "I'll just tell them that I didn't know until the day before I go in. Which is kind of true. It didn't really register what he did until I woke up this morning."

"When will you go get him?"

"Probably this weekend. It's only 3 days. He'll be fine. He'll wallow in self hatred, then guilt, then be like 'Oh what did I do?', and then I'll come get him. Yeah, he'll be fine."

Joshiro stared at his son for almost 2 minutes before busting out laughing. The impression Toushirou had done of Gin during that sentence was so priceless, he wished he had a video camera.

Toushirou smiled, watching his father. Yes, Gin would be fine and back out of his self imprisonment in a few days. The day Toushirou brought Gin home, he would tell him all he thought about the idiot and see where it led them. Until then, he had to go meet Momo before class. They had a project and paper due later this week that they needed to work on.

**669**

Gin sat in his cell. Well not really sat. It was more like slouched against the wall across from the cell door.

It's been 5 days since he turned himself in for raping Toushirou. Ever since he had done it, Gin had been feeling unbelievably depressed and guilty and just didn't know what to do. So he drove to the police and turned himself in. At first they didn't believe him. He told them Toushirou's address and they talked to his family while he waited for them to return in an interrogation room. When the police did return, they officially arrested him. They were supposed to talk to Toushirou but after hearing 'parts' of the story from Rangiku, they couldn't say that Gin _didn't_ rape Toushirou.

Gin's head fell back to the wall, making a dull thump. He closed his eyes when he heard a voice walking the hall.

"Ichimaru Gin. Here he is. Hey, you got a visitor, Ichimaru," the guard said, unlocking the door.

Gin stood up, his confusion clear on his face. The guard led him down the hallway, through several doors and stopped in front of an interrogation room.

The guard showed him in, then shut and locked the door behind him. Gin just stood there, looking at the surface of the table in front of him, wondering who had come to see him.

"Seriously, you damned idiot, what did you get yourself into now?"

Gin's eyes grew to the size of baseballs. He wanted to turn around, but he was afraid he was just imagining the voice.

It chuckled, footsteps walked behind him, and something brushed against his back as it passed him. Gin closed his eyes.

"Gin, quit it. You're not hallucinating. It's me."

Slowly, Gin looked. His breath hitched when he saw Toushirou leaning against the table beside him. He wore the outfit Gin had bought him after the rape.

"So you ready to go home? Or would you rather me leave you here for another week or two?" Toushirou asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing here?" the only words Gin's spoken since he told the rape story.

"I'm offering to get you out, idiot. What do you think I'm doing?"

Ok, Gin was officially confused. "What?"

Toushirou sighed. "God, you're even more of an idiot than Momo. Let's go. I'm taking you home. Idiot," he said again. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. Gin was frozen as he watched the guard open the door, come in, and tell Gin he was free to leave. That Toushirou had explained the true story and he was able to leave.

"What did you tell them, Toushirou?" Gin asked, a step behind Toushirou as the boy sped through the building to get out before Gin did or said something stupid.

"I told them the truth."

"Truth about what?" Toushirou opened the door and pointed to his car. His parents had bought him the car for his 16th birthday, but he hadn't wanted to drive it. He didn't like driving. He would rather run, jog, or walk everywhere, however, this particular police building had been in the main part of the city, so Toushirou had to drive.

It was a black convertible with an ice blue dragon going down the side. It had light blue lights on the bottom of it and had light blue tire rims that spun.

Gin stared in awe at Toushirou standing next to the car in this particular outfit, his question totally forgotten. The scene just totally took his breath away. It was too perfect to be a coincidence. To top it off, Toushirou was wearing his black sunglasses.

Gin wanted him right then and there, and had to force himself to hold back. It wouldn't be good to rape Toushirou again (and in front of the police, no less).

"You coming or not? Because if I leave you here, they're going to take you back in," Toushirou said.

Gin knew he didn't have a choice. If he went back in, Toushirou would leave him there for good. He walked around and got in the car. He looked around the car in awe. The inside was ice and light blue, with black covered seats and a black steering wheel. The seats and steering wheel also had ice blue dragons on them. The car just screamed Toushirou's name, no matter who saw it.

"This car beyond fits you, Toushirou."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, that's what everyone says when they first see it. A friend of Rangiku did the whole entire car, with help from his own group of people. All he asked was what's my favorite color and my favorite thing. Ice blue and dragons. This is the car you get."

Gin nodded in approval. "It fits. Really, really, _really_ fits."

Toushirou grinned as he pulled away from the curb and into traffic. Everyone they passed looked the car and damn near wrecked. A couple of little kids started bouncing in their seats, pointing at Toushirou's car.

They didn't talk at all once they were driving. It was kind of a mutual and silent agreement that they would talk when they got to Gin's house. Gin laid his back against the head rest. The sounds of traffic and the wind whipping past his ear lolled him to sleep. He didn't wake up until Toushirou turned off the engine and started poking him on the shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Wake up, you're home," Toushirou chuckled.

Gin groaned, making Toushirou laugh out loud. The teen got out of his car and walked around to open Gin's door. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

"Fine, but you'll have to carry me."

"HA! I think not. Let's go."

Toushirou pulled on Gin's shirt and the older male nearly fell out of the car. He slowly got up and followed Toushirou into his house after shutting the car door.

Toushirou pulled off his jacket and slung it across the back of a chair. He watched as Gin shut the door and shrugged off his coat. The older man walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water.

"So, why did you come get me out?"

The question was simple, yet Toushirou's answer wasn't exactly simple. "Because.."

"Because why?"

"Well.. Because…" Toushirou walked around the table and stood in front of Gin. He stood on his toes and placed his lips timidly against Gin's. He sighed when his heels hit the ground again. His head fell forward to Gin's chest and they stood there.

Gin stared at where Toushirou's eyes had been, his own open wide. Ever so slowly, he came out of his daze. He set his glass down and his arms wrapped around Toushirou, pulling him close.

The teen sighed against his chest and Gin thought he would die of happiness right there.

"Why you?"

"You asked that before. What do you mean by that?" Gin asked, putting his chin on Toushirou's head.

"I mean, of all the people for me to fall for why _you_?" Toushirou pushed away from Gin and turned away. "You lied to me about Aizen's intentions, you rape me, and honestly, that's not all of it. You're rude on the best occasions, especially to people who you don't like; you're mean, you're crude, you're.. just the complete opposite of me, yet you're nothing like my sister, who can make a saint swear. And yet you still-"

Toushirou stopped mid sentence when Gin whirled him around and kissed him hard. Toushirou gripped Gin's biceps, his nails digging into Gin's pale skin. Tongues danced with each other, saliva was exchanged and breaths stopped.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. "What the hell are you bitching about?"

Toushirou smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. I just can't understand why I'm so.." He held up his hands in a questioning move.

Gin's eyes zeroed in on his aqua ones and refused to let him go. "So.. What, Toushirou?"

Toushirou put his hands down and stood tall at his full height. "So… in love with you…"

"Say it again," the older man ordered.

Toushirou could feel the blush running across his cheeks as he said, "I'm in love with you, Ichimaru Gin. I'm hopelessly, stupidly, _dramatically_ in love with you. No matter how much I want to hate you, I can't."

That was what Gin needed. He grabbed Toushirou's hand and pulled him through the kitchen and into his bedroom.

He shut and locked the door, then tackled Toushirou onto the bed like he used to do before Aizen and Momo.

Toushirou's head swirled with emotions and unregistering thoughts as Gin tore his clothes off and kissed the daylights out of him. The only thing he actually understood was that he finally admitted to loving the moron and now that same moron was probably going to fuck him into next week.

In under a minute, Toushirou laid naked under a still clothed Gin grinding down on him. He shivered and shook and whimpered with need. Gin had attached his mouth to Toushirou's jugular biting where he could feel the younger man's pulse. His hands never settled in one place, running over every inch of Toushirou's body he could reach without moving his lips away from Toushirou's pulse.

Toushirou's head spun as Gin continued to grind his pelvis down on his own. His toes curled and his fingers flexed against Gin's shoulders. "Gin," he breathed.

Gin got off of Toushirou, not missing the sigh and groan of disappointment, and stood up. He quickly removed his shirt and was working on his pants when his gaze landed on the boy on his bed.

Toushirou's spiky white hair was even wilder than usual; his eyes were glazed with lust; his mouth hung open from his panting; his body was flushed with heat; his erection stood at full mask, leaking with precum.

It took Gin 2 seconds to rip his pants off and climb back on top of the boy. He didn't bother asking Toushirou if he was ready nor did he bother with getting the lube out of the drawer. He lifted Toushirou's legs up and apart and inserted 3 fingers right off the bat. The boy arched his back, putting his chest against Gin's, out of discomfort. Gin quickly moved his fingers around to find Toushirou's sweet spot.

"Gin!"

The grey haired man grinned smugly as Toushirou squirmed underneath him. He rubbed his fingers against the little bundle of nerves, feeling the goosebumps of pleasure race across the other's chest.

Toushirou swallowed hard. "Gin... Gin, please-"

Gin cut off his words by kissing him. He continued kissing him while lifting the legs slightly higher. He put the head of his cock to Toushirou's entrance and held it there. He only began pushing in when Toushirou lifted his hips against him, urging him to go on.

His eyes rolled back into his head as Gin pushed into him. It felt so good to have Gin again. Toushirou sighed when Gin started pulling out to thrust back into him. He couldn't help it when a moan escaped him when Gin pushed back in slow, hard, and precise. He wrapped his arms around Gin's neck again and arched his chest against Gin and instantly Gin was thrusting harder.

The smile that had found it's way to Toushirou's face was nothing but pure pleasure. Gin took it in like a drunk and moved even faster and harder.

When Toushirou sighed again, Gin changed his angle so that he continuously hit Toushirou's prostate. He could hear the boy's panting; he could feel the boy shaking uncontrollably underneath him; he could feel the boy clenching and tightening up the closer he came to his release. Gin knew Toushirou was only seconds away from his release when he became so tight, it was almost impossible for Gin to move in him. Gin shifted so he had one arm wrapped around Toushirou's waist and brought the other between them to grasp and pump the leaking member between them. Toushirou gasped and shuddered, and came a few seconds later.

Toushirou clamping around his cock while the boy was coming sent Gin over the edge. he followed his Shirou into orgasmic bliss.

**669**

By the time morning came around, Toushirou was so exhausted, he couldn't even roll over on his own. Gin had made sure they did every position he could think of and even some he had to look up on the laptop he bought a few months before. He finally quit when Toushirou wouldn't wake up, no matter what Gin did to his body.

Gin laid next to Toushirou with his head propped up on his hand. He still couldn't believe that he had Toushirou back. It floored him every time the thought crossed his mind.

A ringing jogged Gin out of his musings. He sighed inaudibly before twisting around to grab the phone off of his night stand.

"Yo," he said into the receiver.

"Gin. How are you?"

His heart stopped with dread and confusion. "What do you want?"

"I was just calling to say hello, Gin. Why the harsh tone?"

Gin carefully got out of the bed, put on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room. "Why are you calling me, Aizen?" he growled.

"I just told you," Aizen said in his nonchalant voice, "I'm just calling to say hello."

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"I got out for good behavior."

Toushirou rolled over, thinking he could scoot back in Gin's chest. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and that's when he heard harsh whispering coming from the other room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gin was saying.

"I'm not. I want you to come pick me up from our spot."

"No. Fuck no."

"Gin, you can't tell me no. I have too much information on you."

"That's my line, you asshole."

There was silence, then a soft sigh. "What could you possibly mean by-?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Aizen. Momo."

Toushirou's heart stopped at his friend's name. What were they talking about for Gin to have to mention Momo?

"Why does she matter?"

The boredum in Aizen's voice cracked Gin. How dare that bastard say it like that? How dare he even act like he doesn't care?

"YOU RAPED HER YOU FUCKED UP SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S WHY SHE MATTERS!" Gin roared into the phone. It made Toushirou flinch.

"Yeah. And? So when are you coming to pick me up?"

"Never. You can rot in hell for all I care."

"Why is this bothering you now? I've been woeing stupid and desperate women for years, Gin."

"But you never _raped_ them before. What was she? An experiment? To see if you could get away with it? Woeing is in a totally different universe from raping and killing, Aizen."

"Gin-"

"No. I'm done listening to you. I was done when I found out what you did to her. I didn't know until Toushirou showed up at my house the next day that you had raped her, tried to kill her, and were arrested. Do you what you did to that girl's mind?"

Aizen was silent. He had no answer. That or he didn't care enough to answer.

"Just fuck off, Aizen. Lose my number and just leave me alone. After what you did to her, there's nothing more to say."

With that, Gin hung up. He tossed the phone on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair before sighing again and retreated back to his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see Toushirou sitting up in his thinking position. He was surprised, however, to see a small smile at the corner of Toushirou's mouth.

He stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Toushirou only moved his eyes to look at Gin and the smile got just a little bit bigger. He only said two words before Gin was on top of him for the umpteenth time, tearing his sweats off and pulling the blankets over them.

"Thank you."

**669**

_**Two years later**_

Toushirou sat in front of the TV stand, looking at the horde of Cd's he had scattered around him. He had found them in Gin's personal stash under their bed earlier this morning.

He picked a random one labeled "Shirou's Comp." and put it in the DVD player. He stared at the screen then smiled when it showed him laying on the bed, barely covered up with the comforter. He was laying on his stomach, his head propped up on his hand, with Gin's (2)HP TouchSmart Swivel laptop on his pillow. He had swiveled the top around so the keyboard was underneath the screen. He had taken out the pen that came with it and was playing some game with it.

_"Oh Shirou!"_ Gin sang.

_"Shut up and put that stupid thing down."_

_"Aw. Come on, Shirou, smile for the camra!"_

_"No. Leave me alone."_

Gin tiptoed over to the side of the bed. He held the camera perfectly still as he pressed in on Toushirou. Suddenly, Toushirou reached out and grabbed the camera, hurling it across the room and straight out the door.

_"Aw. That's just mean, Shirou-chan," _Gin pouted as he went to retrieve the camera.

_"Hey! Only Momo gets to-"_

The movie ended.

Toushirou smiled. That video was taken the day after Gin had told Aizen off.

"Toushirou, where are you?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Toushirou thought. "I'm in here!" he called out.

"What are you doing?"

"Going through your videos," Toushirou threw Gin an innocent smile over his shoulder.

"I remember that one. Just after the best day of my life," Gin said as he sat behind Toushirou. He wrapped his arms around Toushirou's waist. "So what's up?"

"Well.."

"Oh no. I don't like that tone."

Toushirou smiled. "I got accepted to the university."

"What? Really?"

Toushirou nodded. Gin laughed and tugged the smaller man onto his lap. "That's great, Shirou!"

"I'll be taking most of my classes with Momo. The others, though, I have to start from the bottom level because I have to. But they shouldn't be a problem."

"About time. You really shouldn't have taken all those years off, ya know."

"I know." Toushirou let his head fall back to Gin's shoulder. The older man nuzzled his neck. "I wanted to make sure we were ok before I left."

"You worry too much. I would have been fine with sticky notes left all over the house."

Toushirou laughed.

"No annoying question today?" Gin asked, his voice muffled.

"Do you want me to ask it?"

"Not really, but it's become your daily tradition, hasn't it?"

"I guess," Toushirou muttered after thinking on it for a second.

"Well? Ask it and we'll go tell your parents the big news."

Toushirou stood up long enough to face Gin, then sat on his lap again, putting his knees on either side of Gin's hips. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. No tongues were set loose, but the feelings were understood.

When they parted, Toushirou had nine words for Gin, but only two of them were important: the same words he's been asking since the day they met. He said...

"Of everyone I could have fallen for...

"Why you?"

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Alright, so the original version of this is a chapter in my multi-chap oneshot "My Turn Not Yours: Bleach Style". Go check it out. I changed a few things, but not a lot to where there's a difference between them.**

**How was it? Be as brutally honest as possible, please.**

**So I need a vote: Should I take this and turn it into an actual story with multichaps or just leave it?**

**Should I take off the last bit and just leave it after Gin hangs up? R+R plz!**

**(1) = Ok for those of you who didn't get that part, here it is in actual spoken English! (cause you know that when we text, the whole sentence is wrapped up into a total of less than 8 words. I figured text-talk worked for this part.)**

**T - "He lied about kno****wing Aizen was going to hurt you."**

**M - "How could Gin have known?"**

**T - "He was friends with the bastard, Momo! How could he **_**not**_** have known?"**

**M - "Gin did try to warn me about him. I was just to stubborn to listen. Remember, he kept telling me that Aizen would just hurt me in the end. I know he didn't mean 'try to kill me after he raped me' kind of hurt me, but he still knew that Aizen was just going to use me and tried to warn me."**

**T - "He still lied. He said he didn't know at all what Aizen was going to do."**

**M - "Well, even if he did.. You still love him, don't you?"**

**T - "Why him, Momo? Of all the people in the world, why him?**

**M - "That's an easy one. Because Gin completes you in a way I can't."**

**(2) I have one.**

**(3) I know these number things aren't in order. I added this after I had already published it in My Turn Not Yours: Bleach Style. Anyway can anyone guess? Harry Potter #2, Molly Weasly, of course! My mom's like her...**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	2. Alternate Ending

_**Two years later**_

Toushirou sat in front of the TV stand, looking at the horde of Cd's he had scattered around him. He had found them in Gin's personal stash under their bed earlier this morning.

He picked a random one labeled "Shirou's Comp." and put it in the DVD player. He stared at the screen then smiled when it showed him laying on the bed, barely covered up with the comforter. He was laying on his stomach, his head propped up on his hand, with Gin's HP TouchSmart Swivel laptop on his pillow. He had swiveled the top around so the keyboard was underneath the screen. He had taken out the pen that came with it and was playing some game with it.

_"Oh Shirou!"_ Gin sang.

_"Shut up and put that stupid thing down."_

_"Aw. Come on, Shirou, smile for the camra!"_

_"No. Leave me alone."_

Gin tiptoed over to the side of the bed. He held the camera perfectly still as he pressed in on Toushirou. Suddenly, Toushirou reached out and grabbed the camera, hurling it across the room and straight out the door.

_"Aw. That's just mean, Shirou-chan,"_ Gin pouted as he went to retrieve the camera.

_"Hey! Only Momo gets to-"_

The movie ended.

Toushirou smiled. That video was taken the day after Gin had told Aizen off.

"Toushirou, where are you?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Toushirou thought. "I'm in here!" he called out.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing.." Toushirou grinned to himself, shuffling through more discs.

Toushirou heard Gin throw his jacket on the couch and stop behind him. "Going through my videos, I see."

The younger one threw Gin an innocent smile over his shoulder and saw the other man smirking at him.

"I remember that one. Just after the best day of my life," Gin said as he sat behind Toushirou. He wrapped his arms around Toushirou's waist. "So what's up?"

Toushirou purposefully put a sad face on and said in a depressing voice, "Well.."

"Oh no. I don't like that tone."

Toushirou smiled. "I got accepted to the university."

"What? Really?"

Toushirou nodded. Gin laughed and tugged the smaller man onto his lap. "That's great, Toushirou!"

"I'll be taking most of my classes with Momo. The others, though, I have to start from the bottom level because I have to. But they shouldn't be a problem."

"About time. You really shouldn't have taken all those years off, ya know."

"I know, but I needed a very long vacation from school and people in general." Toushirou let his head fall back to Gin's shoulder. The older man nuzzled his neck. "Besides I wanted to make sure we were completely totally utterly ok before I left."

"Well I understand, but really, you worry too much. I would have been fine with sticky notes left all over the house."

Toushirou laughed. "Please, like I wouldn't have passed and gotten some high paying job in about two years anyway, depending on which major I went after."

"Always so modest, Shirou," Gin said lifting his head long enough to tease Toushirou before burying his face in the younger man's neck again. "Even for you, a major is at least 4 to 8 years."

"Hey! Only Momo-"

"Gets to call you 'Shirou'. Yeah, yeah. So no annoying question today?" Gin asked, his voice muffled.

"Do you want me to ask it?"

"Not really, but it's become your daily tradition, hasn't it?"

"I guess," Toushirou muttered after thinking on it for a second, "But actually I was thinking about something else. It should be good news for you. It means I'll stop asking the question."

"Hm? What?"

Toushirou stood up long enough to face Gin, then sat on his lap again, putting his knees on either side of Gin's hips. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. No tongues were set loose, but the feelings were understood. Toushirou smiled as he pulled away to look at Gin.

"I think I've finally figured out - out of everyone in the world -

"Why You."

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Alright, I did an alternate ending because I wanted to do something like this originally, but it just didn't fit the mood I was in that day so I didn't put it. I hope you guy still like it.**

**Love ya always!**

**-3-**

**AadenK**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
